


Tale of the Jewels of Rio

by ladypearl2005



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, S A Special A
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypearl2005/pseuds/ladypearl2005
Summary: Read first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

*This is an Ouran High Host Club, La Corda D'Oro and Special A crossover. Question: have you ever wondered what would happen if all of these guys were to meet in the one place that has been known for partying and having fun? Well in this alternate universe story it will happen and you can guess that there will be a lot of insanity once each school meet up with one another now let the story begin…*

In a beautiful villa overlooking the sea we find an elderly man sitting in a chair in a lush garden filled with flowers of every shape and size with a young man that is well known for causing trouble; Yahiro Saiga. It would seem that the Saiga clan has been friends with this man for a long time and now they are needed more than ever.

"Sir why is it that you called my family down here so quickly? You usually don't call us unless Jasmine has done something really stupid like last time when she came up with the idea of having lemurs running amuck at her birthday party last year." Yahiro heard said man sigh before he turned his attention to a photo of his late wife and his three youngest granddaughters.

"Yes it is true that I only call you when Jasmine has done something stupid but this time I need you and your family to help me with this task. I fear that my time is almost up and before I go to the great beyond I would like to have one last big family reunion with all my children and my grandchildren. And I want you to bring my youngest granddaughters here to Rio so I can finally tell them how I feel and why I did what I did years ago. Also it's time I came to terms with my late son and late daughters' family. Please you must not fail because if you do I will leave this world a sadder man than I am now." Yahiro could see the pain in his family's closet thing to a friend and ally eyes and knew that screwing this up would break his heart.

"I promise to help you in any way that I can and my family will help you also. I know one of your granddaughters since she just happens to be friends with an old friend of mine but finding your other two granddaughters that's another story but I'm sure I can get some help."

Meanwhile back in Japan we find our favorite couple engaged in yet another challenge to see who is ranked number one in their school.

Kei Takishima who is ranked number one at SA is currently in a race with the one woman in this whole school that holds his heart and visa versa: Hikari Hanazono to see who was is the best in the school and like always Kei wins.

"It would seem that Kei has won another challenge and Hikari will once again have to preform whatever Kei wants her to do." We see the members of SA sitting on a blanket eating a wonderful treat that Akira fixed for them. As always Ryu had another animal with him that day and it was a pair of mongooses today but stopped feeding them for a moment when he noticed Hikari and Kei head their way and could tell that Kei had won.

"Judging by how much Hikari is sulking, I take it you won the challenge, right Kei?" Jun saw Kei take his spot on the blanket with a smug look on his face while Hikari had one of dismay and sat next to Akira. As soon as Hikari sat down, two men came up to the group who wore mostly black suits with black sunglasses.

"Kei did your grandfather send these guys to get you or did Tadashi finally do something really stupid to get the authorities involved?" Akira gave both men a look that would send chills down any man's spine. But before Kei could answer, Hikari spoke up since she knew who those two were.

"No but I know them. The one on the left is a friend of the family and the one on the right is MY COUSIN NICO!" Hikari jumped up and ran to give her cousin a big hug and was caught and swung in the air by said cousin who began to laugh.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little warrior. How have you been all these years?" Nico then noticed the dark aura coming off one guy that was glaring daggers at him for some unknown reason. Of course before anything could happen Hikari turns to her friends and drags Nico with her to introduce him properly to them.

"Guys this is my cousin Nico from Brazil. Nico these are my wonderful friends. This is Akira and next to her is Megumi and the one who has his face in his food is Tadashi," As soon as Hikari said that Akira went about the task of knocking Tadashi in his head like she did every day when he made a pig of himself.

"Um…moving on, this is Jun. He's Megumi's twin brother and next to him is Ryuu and finally the smug one that is next to him is my eternal rival Kei Takishima." Hikari saw Nico extend his hand to shake Kei's and was surprised that he didn't punch him like he would any other guy that came near her.

"So you're the guy that I've heard so much about. My cousin has told me so much about you, most good and bad but the most recent one is of your last trip. By the way, how was Hawaii and how the heck could you let my cousin get kidnapped by that Saiga fool?" Hikari gave a small laugh and tried to keep her cousin from strangling Kei and visa versa.

Meanwhile across town in the lush and radiant Ouran High School we find Haruhi Fujioka and once again she has been forced to endure the crazy antics of her friends of the infamous Ouran Host Club. This week the boys were trying to convince her to come with them on a trip to France to try to apologize for disrupting her weekend once again and to be frank they were failing miserably.

"Haruhi please come with us to Paris to view our mother's new fashion line."

"Yes it's the least we can do to make up for disrupting your weekend. By the way how were your math and history test?" Haruhi turned to see her friends Hikaru and Karou right behind her and once again giving her their best 'please forgive us' look and it was working for two reasons; One Haruhi can never stay mad at her friends for too long. She adored them too much to stay mad at them for long. And two she wanted to do something to take her mind off the anniversary of her grandmother's death. But there was one problem with their plan and that was they keep forgetting that she didn't have a passport which wasn't exactly true. She had one, just not an updated one.

"Guy look you know I already forgave you and the others already but taking this trip isn't a good idea for me since I don't have a passport or have you forgotten about that." Haruhi saw both the twins give her that same devilish smile that they always had when they were up to something.

"Actually Haruhi we were going to take you to get you a passport. But the thing is we need you to come with us so please?" Haruhi was about to say something when she along with the other students heard the sound of a dog barking in the hallway followed scratching on their classroom door.

Before the teacher could get out of her chair to open the door the door burst open and revealed a somewhat very large dog, which Haruhi knew all too well.

"Sultan what are you doing here?" Haruhi then motioned for the large dog to come her way and to everyone's surprise it did.

"Haruhi do you know this dog?" Karou along with Hikaru came to stand next to their friend as she gave the dog attention.

"Yeah, Sultan here belongs to my Uncle Rafael and barely leaves his side. Which makes me wonder where my uncle is right now cause I know he's worried about him." Haruhi then took the giant dog by the collar and lead him out of the class room after explaining the situation to her teacher who had a small fear of large dogs and told her to plain and simple get the dog out of her class room.

Once Haruhi was outside the classroom she made her way to the front gate of the school along with Hikaru and Karou and bumped into said dog owner.

"I had a funny feeling that you would show up here Uncle. So what brings you and Sultan to Japan?" Haruhi then noticed another person dressed in a black suit standing next to her Uncle and got a little worried.

Meanwhile in another part of town in the Seiso Academy court yard we find a small group of young musicians enjoying lunch. Well the others were enjoying their lunch while a certain violinist and pianist were practicing for a duet that they had to perform for a small concert in two weeks.

"Kahoko are you sure that you're okay with this duet? I know that you've improved quite a lot over the summer and can stand your own against Len Tsukimori but I'm worried that you're pushing yourself a little too hard lately. I mean you fell asleep during the movie on our date last night." Kahoko Hino turned to her boyfriend and smiled knowing that he was worrying over nothing.

"Ryōtaro-kun I know you're worried but I'm fine. I just haven't gotten much sleep at night thanks to this recurring nightmare that I've been having. That and this report that's due in a week but I'm fine." Kahoko turned to put a new sheet of music up when she felt arms wrapping around her.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Why don't you tell me about this nightmare of yours before we practice and afterwards you let me take you somewhere nice after school?" Kahoko smiled and leaned into Ryōtaro Tsuchiura strong embrace before she turned to face him.

"Ryō-kun I know you're worried and I'm sorry for it but like I said I'm fine. But if it will make you happy I'll tell you only if you tell me where you plan on taking me after school." Before Ryōtaro could answer, the bane of his existence walked into the practice room with a scowl on his face followed by the only person who could scare Kahoko on several occasions but has grown to think of him as a cherished friend, Azuma Yunoki.

"And to what do we owe this unwanted intrusion this time? Not that I enjoy you two showing up when I'm with Kahoko mind you." Kahoko just grabbed Ryō by the hand and smiled at him to ease his frustrations.

"Was there something that you two needed?" Kahoko was surprised to see what looked to be a woman who looked no older than twenty accompanied by a young man; someone that Kahoko had never met before.

"Actually these two had some business with you Kahoko and they told us that it was of vital importance," Len then turned to the young man as he was about to get close to the young red haired violinist and told him plan and simple,

"Any harm comes to this girl and you will wish you had never met me. Cause if one hair is out of place on her head it will be your head. Understand Mr….?" Said young man then turned and gave them a smile that made them tense and they went into protective mood with what he said next.

"Oh…where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yahiro Saiga and I was sent here to deliver a message to Miss Hino." Yahiro then pulled a decorated envelope out of his suit pocket and was about to hand it to her when Len took it from him and gave it to Kahoko himself.

"I'm sensing that you boys don't trust me." Yahiro gave a smirk and watched as Kahoko opened the letter and began to read.

' _To my dearest granddaughter,_

_It has become apparent to me that my time upon this Earth is almost up and I fear that I will go before having the chance to talk to you about something important._

Back at SA, Hikari is reading a letter addressed to her but is reading the next few lines.

' _I fear that if I don't tell you about why I have been the way I've been for the past ten years I fear that I will go to the next world as an old grumpy man. Which is why I've arranged for the family to come meet for what might be our last family Reunion.'_

And in Ouran High at the front gates;

' _It would mean the world to me if you would join me as I spend time with the people that are near and dear to me before I go. Please my dearest, granddaughter allow me the chance to make amends with you this one time before my time comes._

_Sincerely and with all my Love,_

_Kachi Hino_

As soon as Haruhi finished reading the letter she turned to her Uncle who had put a leash back on Sultan and had to fight off the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"Haruhi I know that pops hasn't been the most reasonable person in the world especially when it comes to your dad but he has all of us worried. He's talking like this could be it and he really wants all of us there. I'm not heading back until tomorrow so you can give me your answer then. But Haruhi you should really consider coming. It might be the only chance that dad has left to make peace with you and everyone," Rafael then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Haruhi and then handed one to Hikaru and Karou.

"This is the address that I'll be staying at and the number you can reach me when you've come up with an answer. Just call or stop by and we'll talk." Rafael then left the school along with Sultan and headed for the car that was waiting for them.

Meanwhile at SA we find a tearful Hikari being held by Nico as she tries her best not to break down infront of her friends.

"Hikari I know that whatever gramps put in that letter upset you but I know that you should really come down and visit like the rest of us. From what it sounds like, gramps is trying to make peace with everyone before his time comes. Gramps really wants you there and he really wants to talk to you about something important," Nico then pulled out a card that had the address of where he would be staying for the night and handed it to Hikari.

"Hikari this is where I'll be staying for the night. I would really like your answer before I leave tomorrow," Nico then turned to leave but was stopped by Hikari hugging him one more time.

"I'll have my answer for you before you leave, I promise." Hikari then saw her cousin smile before heading to his hotel.

However things were a little different at Seiso Academy. You see Kahoko was more than just surprised and emotional, she was distraught. The last she had heard from her grandfather was at her father's funeral and he wasn't so understanding then. She didn't know what to think about the whole thing. True she wants to see him and put this whole ordeal to rest but then another part of her doesn't want to go and see the man that said so many horrible things about her family after her father's death. Len could tell that Kahoko was beside herself and very troubled so he thought that getting her out of this room and into some fresh air would help. Also getting the snake that brought her this news out of his sight was sounding like a good idea at the moment.

"Perhaps some air will make you feel a little better Hino-san. Then maybe we'll talk about this," Len then let his flute and piano player accompanist take his female violinist out to get some air while he stayed behind to 'talk' to the bane of his existence.

"Yahiro you have some nerve coming here and bringing that letter from that monster. Why would he want to talk now after all this time?" Len was beyond mad, he was borderline pissed off. The only reason why Ryō wasn't in here grilling Yahiro was because of his distraught girlfriend at the moment. That and he needed to get out of that room before he straggled the fool.

"I see that she has taken the liberty of telling you about the falling out her father and her grandfather had before his death. I can also see that you are very close to the girl. A little advice for you my friend, Miss Hino's family has more secrets and there's one that surrounds her and will one day shatter her world. And that's not a threat but a warning." Yahiro then felt a small tap on his head from the woman that was with him.

"Gee you really know how to make friends don't you. But aside from that Ms. Hino has also been sent another invitation or should I say announcement." Said woman then pulled out another decorated piece of paper and handed it to Len who read it with interest and was shocked at what he read.

Meanwhile outside on the roof of the school, we find Kahoko slowly calming down and her tears were near none existent save a few drops here and there.

"Hino-san you don't have to go to this get together with him if you don't want to. He has no power over you what so ever." Yunoki was trying his best to ease the young girls mind about this nightmarish ordeal while her boyfriend was trying to calm down himself. Of course Kazuki was also trying to calm him down before he hurt someone, like him.

"Why?"

"Hino-san?"

"Why after all this time would he choose to tell me all of this before he dies? He had ten years to tell me the truth and he picks now?" Before her boyfriend could comfort her, Len joined them on the roof with a scowl on his face followed by Yahiro who had that same devilish smile on his face.

"Hino-san because he's not giving you a choice in the matter or your other cousins I'm afraid." Len then pulled out something else for her to see.

"This is-,"

"Yes he's planning to have a party for you, a Miss Fujioka and a Miss Hanazono in honor of you coming." Len and the others could see the emotions run through her eyes but before anything else the woman that came with Yahiro decided to let herself be known.

"Look whether you like the idea or not you have to come since you were the one that was hurt the most. Besides it gives mom a reason to spoil you three again." Said woman removed her sunglasses to reveal two sapphire blue eyes that belonged to only one person.

"Jewel? But why did you come all the way out here?" Kahoko saw Jewel kneel down to where she was at and looked her straight in the eye.

"Because we miss you my little sparrow. Nigel has been worried sick about you Hikari and Haruhi and I miss seeing you. Pedro has yet to stop sulking over the fact that you guys haven't come to visit in years. Eva also wishes you would come down. Heck Papi even said that he and Rafael would come down here and temporarily kidnap you three and take you home with them. And to clarify for your friends; Nigel, Pedro, Eva and Rafael are my brothers and sister. Look if your answer is no just come by this address and tell me. I'm not heading home until tomorrow night." Jewel then hand Kahoko a piece of paper that had the name and address of where she was staying and gave her a smile to reassure her that everything will be alright.

Meanwhile in an upscale house far from Japan we find of what appears to be a villa in the country side of Vienna Italy we find two men looking rather exhausted after leaving that place.

"Louis, remind me again why I agreed to do this for Jewel and come all the way out here to Italy again?" Said man turned towards the car while he popped two pain killers in his mouth and took a swig of water while Louis drove to the airport.

"Because your girlfriend gave you an ultimatum and you fell for it. Now let's just get home and get ready to party! Now I can get my freak on!" Said man just sighed as he let his crazy friend drive to the airport.

However back in the house we find a young girl around the same age as Haruhi, Hikari, and Kahoko looking out of the window at the two fools who just left.

"So it would seem that grandfather wants to talk to all of us Brutus," Said girl turned towards what appeared to be a giant dog that looked like a cross between a Husky and a wolf and made her way back to her chair where she was enjoying her tea before she was interrupted.

"I guess I could come just to see how pathetic my other cousins are and rub my success in the faces." Said girl then gave a dark chuckle before picking up her tea cup and resumed where she left off.

Meanwhile back in Japan we find Haruhi, Kahoko and Hikari in the park trying to figure out what to do.

"Well what do you think about all of this? It's not like we have a say in the matter since he's going to throw a party for us?" We find Haruhi sitting next to her cousin Kahoko while Hikari just stood up looking over the railing at the sea and the sunset.

"Well it would look very bad if we didn't show and make him feel worse. Also he said he wanted to talk to us about why he's been acting like a stubborn mule for the past ten years. Besides from what Jewel said they all really miss us. That and it would be nice to get away from home for a while." Hikari and Haruhi just stared at their cousin hoping she would agree.

"Well…it would be nice to go and visit and well I guess we could go just to say hello." Kahoko almost fell off the park bench thanks to Hikari and her immense strength all the while laughing with her cousins.

"Now that we've settled that what do you girls say we head to where uncle and the others are and let them know that we're going. But above all else let's remember to have fun while we're there." Haruhi, Kahoko and Hikari then left for the hotel to let their uncle know of their choice unaware of the chaos that will happen once they arrive.

*To Be Continued*

_New story and new fun. I just thought that it would be nice if I did a crossover with these three shows since I like all of them and it would be funny to see how many times Tamiki can get himself in trouble. Next chapter will have a lot more fun._


	2. Chapter Two

* _Last time Haruhi, Hikari and Kahoko all received invitations to go to a "family" reunion curtsey of their ailing grandfather who wishes to make amends with the ones he hurt the most. The girls reluctantly agree and now are on their way to meet their uncle and cousins to give them their answer all the while trying to come up with a way to keep their crazy friends from finding out and by crazy I mean the Ouran Host Club._

"Okay now why can't we tell your friends about where you're going Haru-chan?" Hikari was trying her best to understand why her cousin didn't want to tell her friends where they were going since they're just seeing family and nothing more.

"Because my friends are what you call over the top and if I tell them where I'm going they'll find a way to follow me and the last thing I want is for my friends to end up as Nigel's newest punching bags." Kahoko just chuckled as they made their way to see their Uncle Rafael. And speaking of said man he's currently pacing in his room with his son and daughter sitting by waiting for the answer that would make their day.

"Papi you must calm down before you give yourself a complex like last time." Jewel tried to keep her father calm before he had a panic attack before taking a sip of her soda while her brother continued to look out the window hoping to spot them from the front door of the hotel and so far no luck.

"Yeah papi just keep calm I'm sure that the girls will give us their answer soon and then we can go home and tell mama the good and/or bad news. And speaking of bad news, Blu just texted me and told me he sent Jasmine her invite. I hope that girl learns to control herself this year and not be the center of attention. I don't think Kahoko ever got over what happened on her sixth birthday." Nico then went back to looking out the window hoping to spot either of the girls.

*sigh* "Miho, miha you're right but I just want them to come and have a good time and try to forget the past few years and Jasmine's nasty attitude." Jewel and Nico saw their father sit down in the love seat next to Sultan who was fast asleep at the moment.

"Don't remind us papi; I still have a bone to pick with that witch for what she did to Kahoko years ago. I mean I know she can have anything her heart desires but does she have to rub it in everyone's face?" Jewel took another sip of her soda.

"I have to agree with Jewel, Jasmine has become a bit of a spoiled brat and everyone knows it. If she wasn't family I'd tell her off myself." Nico then sat down next to his sister.

"Kids I know I know but please understand that Jasmine has her own problems that she's dealing with at the moment and being spiteful and a shrew is her way of dealing with it. And further more…" Before Rafael could finish speaking there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir but my you have guest waiting for you at the front desk asking for you. They told me to tell you they have their answer." Before the poor busboy could blink said man and his two children plus one dog ran for the elevator.

Meanwhile down in the lobby, three girls were sitting down admiring the large and gorgeous lobby while they waited for their uncle and cousins.

"So after we tell them that we're going how are we going to go about preparing for the trip without our friends finding out. Like you said Haruhi your friends have eyes and ears everywhere, including that Ootori person that you told us about. Are you sure that he doesn't have someone following you all the time?" Hikari and Kahoko heard Haruhi sigh before rubbing the temples on her head since they were probably right.

"It's hard to say, but don't worry as long as they don't find out we're in the clear." As Haruhi turned to rest her head in her hand she then remembered something that she wanted to ask her cousin since this afternoon.

"By the way, Kahoko when did you…" Before Haruhi could finish her sentence, the distinct sound of barking could be heard from one of the elaborately decorated elevator doors and the minute it open a rush of fur tackled all three girls off the couch they were sitting on and onto the floor with the couch, startling not just them but the staff as well.

"Sultan get off of them you crazy dog! Off, off get off them right now!" To Haruhi, Kahoko and Hikari's joy, Nico, Jewel and their uncle showed up just in time to remove the gigantic dog off of them before he turned them into his personal pillows.

"Girls we are so sorry about Sultan tackling you guys but you know how much he loves you all." Jewel then proceeded to help Kahoko up, while Nico help Hikari and their father helped up Haruhi who was busy keeping Sultan happy by scratching behind his ear.

"He's gotten stronger in the past few years. What has he been doing, chasing sheep when he's not helping you Uncle?" Kahoko smiled at her silly uncle as he put Sultan on his leash to keep from jumping the girls again.

"Chasing the sheep, cattle and keeping the wild jackals at bay but he's been helping your aunt with the kids, when he's not watching over the other puppies. Now the reason why you three are here is to give us your answer right?" Rafael along with his two children crossed their fingers behind their backs and prayed that what they heard next was the answer they want to hear.

"Well the girls and I talked for a bit and we thought about it and we've come to the conclusion that Grandpa does deserve the benefit of the doubt and we all have missed you. So our answer is we're going to Rio with you guys." Haruhi, Hikari and Kahoko could see the stars in their family's eyes light up the minute they heard that, but had to let them know something else.

"But it will just be Kahoko, Hikari and myself that will be going to Rio you see my father can't get off of work, Kahoko's mom and sister are looking at different universities for her, and Hikari's dad has so many orders this month he can't pull himself away from his work to go, that and her mom and brother are going out of town to help a friend of the family so they won't be coming." Rafael knew that there was something else behind what was going on and he had a funny feeling Yahiro was behind this but he would question the boy later.

"Don't worry there are something that can't be avoided. Now how about we treat you to dinner before you go home girls, there's a wonderful restaurant not too far from here that serves wonderful Italian at a decent price." Rafael heard his nieces laugh before they followed him and his children out the hotel to said restaurant all the while discussing travel arrangements for them.

The dinner was fantastic and each girl had a wonderful time catching up with their cousins and their uncle. And as dessert was about to be served Haruhi remembered the question she was going to ask Kahoko before Sultan jumped them.

"Hey Kahoko I just remember what I was going to ask you earlier," Haruhi saw her cousin turn to her wondering what she was going to ask her.

"What was it that you wanted to know before Sultan turned us into pillows earlier?" Kahoko took a sip of her tea as Haruhi asked her question.

"Well I noticed that you're playing the violin and I was wondering when you decided to take it up again. I mean the last time you played was when baa-chan was alive." Haruhi then saw her cousin take a deep breath before answering her.

"Well I started playing about a year ago, but not by my choice. You see someone put my name down when the first musical concurs of the school year were announced and through some sheer luck my name ended up on that list but the thing is I don't remember taking any violin lessons or the reason why I stopped playing in the first place. The only thing I remember is a nightmare that has been causing me to lose sleep for the past two weeks. Other than that, I don't remember anything." Kahoko then turned to see not only her cousins confused as she was but her uncle as pale as a ghost.

(AN. Okay there is no magical fairy, or magical violin in this story. But I'll explain how Kahoko got the violin in another chapter, now on with the story.)

"Um Uncle are you okay you just turned pale all of a sudden." Hikari and her cousins noticed how pale their uncle was and knew something was bothering him but before either girl could get an answer, Haruhi's cell phone went off, signaling that her peace was over. At the same time Kahoko's phone went off as well and Hikari's marking the end of dinner for all of them.

"Uncle, Nico Jewel I think it's time that we all head home before our friends go crazy wondering where we are this very moment. But we'll call you to make the travel arrangements in a couple of days." Haruhi then proceeded to get out of her seat to walk over to Nico, Jewel and her uncle to give them a hug and kiss along with Hikari and Kahoko before they made their way out the door of the restaurant to say goodbye to Sultan and head home.

Meanwhile Nico and Jewel turned to their father looking shocked and confused about what they just heard.

"Papi, what are we going to do? Kahoko doesn't remember the accident, nor does Haruhi and Hikari. What are we going to do once the truth about Kahoko's nightmares is revealed?" Jewel saw her father put his hands together and give a small prayer hoping that whatever angels that have watched over his nieces will keep them safe during the coming weeks of this family get together.

"O Father in heaven please hear my pray and please keep whatever angels that you have surrounding my nieces close and watch over them as you have always done, Amen." Rafael then turned to his children who were hoping for some answer.

"Both of you know of the incident that almost took your cousins away from us years ago, well it would seem that the truth about that will be revealed during this reunion, but under no circumstances are those girls to be left alone with Jasmine ever. I have a funny feeling that she's going to do something horrible to those three, understood?" Once Rafael saw his children nod their heads he gave a sigh as he pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal.

"Now let's head back to the hotel and let your mother know that the girls will be coming so she along with Eva can get their rooms together. For if I know your mother she won't let those three stay in a hotel they can't afford." Rafael and his children then proceeded to the door of the restaurant to return to their hotel after untying Sultan.

Once they made it back to their rooms, Jewel decided to call Yahiro to call in a few favors that the weasel owed her and her family.

Meanwhile across town we find Haruhi dealing with an over dramatic Tamaki as he believes that she was in danger once again without him to protect her.

"Sempai for the last time I wasn't in danger, I was just having dinner with my Uncle who I haven't seen in ten years along with my cousins who you are not going to meet anytime soon and catch up on a few things. Now if you're through making a fool of yourself may I please go home and where are you all taking me this time?" Before Haruhi got her answer she was once again whisked away by the infamous Ouran Host Club once again.

At the same time Kahoko was enjoying a nice walk in the park with her frantic boyfriend who was worried that she was abducted by that creep Yahiro, who he still wanted to strangle for making Kahoko cry. But he put that thought on the back burner once Ryōtaro saw Kahoko meet him at the ice cream shop.

"I'm sorry Ryō-kun that I didn't call sooner, it's just that I haven't seen my cousins or my uncle in a long time and I wanted to spend some time with them. Also I decided that I'm going to go to Brazil for this family reunion. And before you say anything, I want to go. This could be the only time I get to see family that have been split up around the world and I also want to go to find out what my oji-san wishes to talk to not just myself, but my other cousins as well. I know you have doubts about this but I have to do this and help mend the broken bonds between my family and my grandfather and-mph!" Kahoko was cut off by her boyfriend's talented lips and she had no complaints what so ever.

After about five minutes both parties found that air had become a vital necessity for them and both pulled about while sporting a stain of red on their cheeks for two reasons, one it has been awhile since their last kiss and they had a bit of an audience in the form of their musical accompanists standing a few feet away from them.

Meanwhile Hikari was at this very moment walking with her long-time rival while she explained about the family reunion and her absences from classes.

"So you don't mind keeping an eye on my family while I'm in Brazil right? You know I can ask Akira or Tadashi to do this. Besides I know that you're very busy with helping your dad around this time and I know how important it is for your family but you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you. And besides my dad has so many orders this month that he has his hands full and I need someone that I can trust to make sure my fool father doesn't work his poor soul into the ground like he almost did last year. And he still hasn't taken that vacation that he needs. I'm worried that something bad will happen to him while I'm away." Hikari felt Kei lift her head to look him in the eyes and she saw nothing but the calm gentle eyes that made her feel secure when they were alone.

"Don't worry, your family will be well protected and I'll see to it that your father doesn't work himself into the ground. Just focus on mending what was broken with your family. But there's something that confuses me. Why would your grandfather want to talk to you and your cousins now after all this time?" Kei heard Hikari sigh before she began to walk again ahead of him but he caught up to her quickly.

"Well from what I talked to my uncle about it would seem like he's close to dying and wants to make peace with those that he wronged in the world before he passes on. And my cousins and I are on top of that list since we were hurt the most. A part of me wants to patch things up with him while another is afraid of what might happen. I want to know more about what happened years ago to change my grandfather while another just wants to move on but I can't do that until these questions are answered and the only way to do that is to talk to him but..." Hikari felt Kei put his arm around her to assure her that everything will be alright even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Just don't think too much about tonight. Worry about later when the time is right or just let it go all together. No matter what happens you can always count on me to be there for you." Kei was surprised when he felt Hikari wrap her arms around him and held him as though he was a lifeline and in this case he was. Kei was Hikari's life line and he would gladly move heaven and earth to make her happy and see to her safety. And Kei tightened his hold on this one girl who for whatever reason captured his heart for fear that she would fade from his arms. But the real reason he held on tighter was for this unshakable feeling that was haunting him at the moment that once she went to Brazil misfortune would befall her and that was something he didn't want to happen.

And for some odd reason the Ouran Host club felt the same way after they finally let Haruhi go home after they literally carried her off to spend time with her. While Kyoya shooed the other away he himself couldn't help but stay and talk to the natural of the group to see what she was up to.

"Sempai I told you already along with Tamaki that all I'm doing is going to visit with family that I haven't seen in years. But knowing you Sempai you want information on all of them before I go right?" Haruhi lifted her head from her mug of cocoa to stare at the self proclaimed "Shadow King" of the whole group.

"You know as well as I do that Tamaki will not let you go unless he has a lot of information about where you are going or do you remember what happened during summer vacation?" Kyoya received his answer when he heard Haruhi groan across the table.

"Now care to tell me the other reason you decided to go besides to patch things up with your grandfather or do I have to do some digging to get my answer?" Kyoya saw Haruhi shake her head in defeat and knew he had won.

"Alright but you have to promise not to tell the others about this, the last thing I need if for my cousin Nigel to come down here and hurt you guys cause knowing him he will do it. The truth is I want to put to rest this whole my mother's father hating my dad deal to rest. For years my dad blamed himself that my mom lost touch with her father because of him and it only got worse when I was born. I'm not just going to this reunion for my sake I'm doing this for my father's sake and so that my grandfather can see that whatever he thought of my father was wrong. The tension between my father and my grandfather is so thick you could cut it with a knife sempai. I just want peace between my families that's all I want." Haruhi then took another sip of her cocoa before looking back at Kyoya who was still typing away on his computer.

"Well then since you're that determined to go I'll need a little information for your trip." Kyoya then took out what looked like a contract but in truth was actually paperwork to get her a passport and medical history.

"Sempai…"

"Haruhi I might not show it but I do worry about you, and if going to this reunion is important to you than I should at least have some way of locating you should something happen heaven forbid. And to keep the royal moron from freaking out which you know he will, this will ensure that the others know where you are. But Haruhi understand this whatever you find out not matter what truth you learn, you come back in one piece or the others and I will come and take you back ourselves and you know we'll do it Haruhi." Kyoya lifted his eyes long enough to see Haruhi give a smile that would light up the entire Ouran Academy, but kept a stoic face.

"I will thank you sempai and for a heads up, try not to look into my family's personal history. Like I said I would rather not have my cousin Nigel coming down here to look for you guys. As much as I hate to admit it, he can be kind of dangerous." Haruhi saw Kyoya shut his laptop before looking Haruhi in the eyes and telling her something that will help ease her mind.

"Haruhi I assure you, the last thing I want to do is make any member of your family hate mine without a just reason. Now I need you to fill out the first and second pages, then initial pages three through six and then just sign the very last page for me." Kyoya watched as Haruhi did as he instructed and filled out each page. While Haruhi did that Kyoya began to get this awful feeling in his soul that something was not right in the world that something evil was lurking within the dark. Kyoya turned to the window waiting for the fool to try and harm one of his precious friends. Kyoya was brought back to reality when he heard the pen that Haruhi was using hit the table.

"Sempai I'm finished is there anything else that you need" Haruhi was surprised when Kyoya pulled out a notepad and pushed it into her hands.

"Yes there is one more thing I need; please write down your Uncles address and phone number so that I can have it in my files for safe keeping and a back up should something happen to your phone." Haruhi was about to question his motive but also knew that there was the possibility that something might happen to her phone and having another means of contact was always a good idea. Also it might put her Uncle's mind at ease should something happen while she was visiting.

"Ok but I should give you a heads up the one that usually answers the phone is my Aunt Eva and she can be pretty mean if she's in a mood." Haruhi then handed the notepad back to Kyoya along with his pen.

"I know but this is what you call a back if anything happens to your phone remember. Now I believe you have some packing to do and phone calls to make about your absents from school or would you rather handle that in the morning?" Kyoya stood from his chair and made his way to the door, followed by Haruhi who simply smiled at him.

"Actually I was planning to call the school tomorrow since we have a holiday along with my cousins and pack then. I promise everything will be fine, just keep Tamaki-sempai at bay for me please. Also while I'm gone could you keep an eye out for my dad and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid for me, please?" Haruhi was surprised to hear her sempai chuckle before exiting her home.

"Of course Haruhi, your father's in good hands." Kyoya was rewarded with a smile along with some blueberry muffins before he left. Once Haruhi had closed her door, Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and called a number he had hoped to never dial again.

"Ah to what do I owe the honor Kyoya-chan, to have the great shadow king call me?"

"Save the flattery for someone who gives a damn, you have some explaining to do and I mean now Yahiro"

"Oh yes about your little cross-dressing friend and her cousins. Funny thing I just got off the phone with one of her cousins friends, a fellow violinist with a wonderful personality. I think the two of you would get along just fine, of course he's not as sadistic as you are but I believe you two would get along just fine." Had Yahiro been in the same room with the legendary Shadow King he would probably be seeing flames everywhere along with the look of death being shot his way.

It would seem that the Shadow King was not in a pleasant mood and Yahiro knew of this. But like the risk taker he was, he'll just add fuel to the fire. Unfortunately that fire consisted of several powerful and dangerous boys.

"Can the small talk, you and I need to talk and I mean now." It would seem that Kyoya plans to gather as much information as he can, not for his own personal file but for Haruhi and her cousins. For this impending fear that danger awaits them was hard to shake off. Unfortunately Kyoya had no idea how right he was about danger hanging over the head of Haruhi and her cousins.

About a few thousand miles in a fancy mansion we find a very vengeful young girl gazing at what look to be current photos of her cousins.

"So this is what they look like after all these years, well it's of no concern to me. I plan on making sure those three learn their place in this family and once that happens I'll see to it that they never have a moment's peace ever again." Said girl then tossed three photos into the blazing fire and just watched them burn.

It would seem that not only there is a huge surprise awaiting our girls but danger as well.

*To be continued*


End file.
